narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy, With A Chance of Metal
It had only been a few moments, since Sayuri had departed from the likes of Kimi Uchiha. Seemingly in a rush, Sayuri leaped from branch to branch, keeping at a constant, steady pace. Her entire being covered in a dark cloak, her face hidden from plain view by a hood. The sound of wind and leaves accompanied by an occasional tap from her shinobi sandals coming into contact with the wood filled the forest, though they were hardly noticeable at all. The woman once formally regarded as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf kept pushing forward, despite the presence of another individual lurking close by. A good distance away was a mysterious shinobi reigning from another land far from the 5 Great Nations. Ace Korimachi was walking through the forest, when he suddenly picked up the sound of a sandal. Looking to his right, in slow motion, he could see the shinobi jumping branch to branch, though he couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman. Ace turned around as they passed by on a tree branch high up in the trees. "He seems like he could show me directions..." thought Ace as he jumped into the trees, pursuing the person in an attempt to ask questions. "Hey, hold up!" Ace said as he gained footing. Having already been aware of his presence sometime ago, Sayuri could tell this man was now behind her, giving chase. Without looking back, Sayuri responded to the man. "What do you want?" The voice possibly offered an array of shock, as Ace had previously assumed the figure to have been a man. Upon hearing the utterance of the hooded figure ahead, there would be no doubt left behind that it was indeed a woman. Ace was surprised by the woman's voice. "I want to ask you some questions!" said Ace as he tried to be polite. There was a long silence, an estimated time of 3 minutes without the single utterance of another word. Sayuri continued to leap from tree to tree, leaves passing by as she did. "Well.... go on.." "Do you know of a shinobi by the name of Raido X?" Ace asked, slightly annoyed by the woman's long silence, despite not showing it in any way. Sayuri halted to sudden stop upon hearing the name "Raido". She landed on a rather large tree branch, large enough to support multiple people at once. She gathered herself, standing fully erect. Shifting her feet, she turned around ever so slowly, motioning Ace to come forward. There was quite some space in front of her, suitable for a man of Ace's caliber to position himself. "Raido... ah, yes.." "I started off on the wrong foot... My name is Ace Korimachi" Ace said, forgetting his manners. "I'm sorry for stopping you, I was just seeking out someone..." he added as he looked at the woman. "She's... nevermind..." Ace thought as he looked on as he moved forward, with caution, as he didn't exactly know the woman. Sayuri removed her hood, revealing her beauty in whole. She appeared incredibly good looking to most, having earned her the title of the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉の小町, Konoha no Komachi). She sat down on the large log, making herself comfortable. She offered the man a warm smile, before tapping the open space in front of her. "Ace Korimachi? I can't say I've ever heard of that name before." "You could say that I like to keep myself out of sight of others when not needed" Ace replied. Ace looked at the ground as he spoke. "I was wondering about a shinobi by the name of Raido X, as I heard that he lives in the Land of Rain and you were the first person I've seen in a while since I've been travelling. I asked you specifically because you seem to give off an aura different than others..." Ace added as he lifted up his head, looking at the woman with a blank expression on his face. " "Ah, a peculiar one aren't you, Ace? Come and sit, I will tell you what you want to know about Raido." Ace sat down next to the woman, wanting to hear what she had to say. As they had already been active, Sayuri's crimson eyes suddenly emitted a powerful distorted beam towards Ace. As the latter was now within point blank range, and above all else, in a seated position, the attack was more than likely to hit, especially when considering the fact that when Sayuri utilized both eyes, the teleportation process worked twice as fast. Ace was transported to Sayuri's Dimension and knocked out cold. Sayuri stood up from her seated position as Ace was transported into her dimension. The wind blew threw her hair once more, before she vanished with a distinctive swirl. Appearing within the context of her own universe, she lowered herself onto her knees, examining Ace's cold body with her profound ocular vision. A medic at heart, she identified the presence of an unknown kekkei genkai within his blood. She placed her hand onto his cold shoulder, sending a fluctuation of her own chakra throughout his many systems. With this, the blood cells in his body would abide to her every command. As the man had been lying on his back, Sayuri re positioned herself so that she was now seated on top of him, with a leg spread out on either side of his body. She worked there, for several moments, extracting the man's unique DNA. Drawing together a satisfying amount of blood, Sayuri weaved a pair of hand signs, causing her hands to coat themselves in chakra. She then proceeded to running her hands down his body, slicing his muscle tissues and certain tendons to cripple the man, taking away even the slightest control he may have had over his body. Finally, Sayuri manifested several rods, plunging them into various parts of his body. The man had become her very own test subject, her latest addition. Searching his body, Sayuri discovered several tools. Whatever scrolls the man may have had fell into her possession, including other items, such as weapons and seals. Regaining her posture, Sayuri clapped her hands together. Ace's body slowly began to phase into the metallic prism he had been lying on, never to be seen again. In actuality, his body had been stored for safe keeping and future experimentation. "A man who sought our blood... why I have chosen to spare your life is beyond me. Consider yourself worthy to enter paradise for the time being. Until then, good riddance." Sayuri's body vanished yet again, with another distinctive swirling pattern. With her sights set on Matatabi (Sigma)|another target]], Sayuri continued through the forest.